Ginga's life at Stake
by CutieAngel999
Summary: Ginga Hagane is admitted to Concordia from a car accident. With elena not here, Dr. Vaughn and Dr. Baylock has a new assistant who's willing to help these 2 doctors. Will Ginga's life be saved or will he not pull through this situation?


**CutieAngel999: For all you Trauma Center and Metal Fight Beyblade fans…**

**This fanfic will probably excite you all because I'm dedicating to Trauma Center New Blood. This will be about when Ginga is admitted to Concordia Medical institute for severe spleen and rib injuries that put him in critical condition. With Angel999's help, will Dr. Vaughn and Dr. Baylock be able to save Ginga's life? Also takes place at 2-3 Dependable Pair, if similar.**

**Well then enjoy to you all…**

**Time 10:30 AM car ride to Bey Stadium…**

Oh boy Bey Stadium I can't wait, Ginga thought excitedly. It's been a year since Ginga Hagane started on his bey journey. Throughout his journey, he battled through the good and bad times. No matter what, he'll take on any challenge as long as he ha the blader's spirit. Suddenly the taxi man hit the brakes after seeing a big line full of cars and many other automobiles crowding in. But he somehow realized he was too late. Then

SLAM BOOM!

The taxi man died instantly, but Ginga managed to survive the whole car crash. However, he appears to be in critical condition.

**Meanwhile at Concordia Medical Institute…**

It was really busy working in this hospital. Dr. Markus Vaughn and his partner Dr. Valerie Baylock was endlessly taking care of patients by their unbelievable surgical procedures. Saving lives is not only hard work, but it's worthwhile to both doctor and the patient. One day, Dr. Baylock managed to take a break after meeting Irene Quatro, the director of this hospital.

"Hey Markus guess who I met earlier?" Dr. Baylock exclaimed.

"Who is it, a director or something?"

Dr. Baylock nodded her head," Yep, I've met her for the first time. She's Irene Quatro."

"I see, wonder's what keeping her here?"

"Don't know, she's the DIRECTOR after all…" Then she sat down, doing important paperwork.

"At least we've got a break, so yeah." Dr. Vaughn sighed.

Then one of the nurses exclaimed, panicking," DOCTOR WE'VE GOT AN EMERGENCY HERE!"

Dr. Vaughn had a serious face," What's the situation?"

The nurse exclaimed," The patient! He was in a car accident and he's in critical condition! He's bleeding profusely right now!"

"But Elena not here! How are we able to get this over with if we don't have a legit assistant?" Dr. Baylock asked, concerned.

"I'll help!" Someone shot back. It was a woman with blonde hair, silver blue eyes, and a blue nurse's outfit. She had a confident look.

"And who might you be?" Dr. Vaughn asked.

"I'm CutieAngel999. A new nurse here at the institute. But I'm ready to assist you guys. Now I'll be back quick."

CutieAngel999 then ran to see the visitors, none other than Madoka. She was crying that Ginga might not pull through.

"Please….hic…save him…" Madoka sobbed.

"Don't worry Madoka, we got it under control."

"Don't die Ginga…sniff please."

"Okay Dr. Vaughn, Baylock, let's get this conference under way!" CutieAngel999 instructed.

The 2 doctors nodded and followed Nurse Angel999 to the conference room.

**At the conference room…**

The patient's chart read:

Name: Ginga Hagane

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Height: 5'4

Weight: 105lbs

Vitals: 15

Condition: Broken left rib fragments are piercing the spleen. In critical condition. Needs immediate care stat!

CutieAngel999 explained," Ginga Hagane, a blader with passion has recently been into a car accident. His rib cage is broken his spleen's pierced and is in critical condition!"

"Looks like this will be a difficult operation." Dr. Vaughn sighed.

"Well we have a few objectives: get the bone fragments, reassemble the rib cage, and treat the wounded spleen. Don't worry because we've taken blood tests, have everything needed, and we also have an ample supply of blood. Remember that the only thing to worry about is the operation itself."

"Looks like we have no time to waste. Ginga's life is at stake, let's begin!" Dr. Vaughn and Baylock then prep for operation.

**Operation Start (The patient's life are in your hands.)**

As soon as the operation started, Ginga's vitals dropped to 10 and began flat lining.

"Hurry doctor! The patient's going into cardiac arrest! Use the defibrillator." CutieAngel999 instructed.

Dr. Vaughn did as instructed and after 2 times, Ginga has a pulse and vitals at around 24.

"Alright, we have a pulse!" He replied.

"His spleen's in bad shape due to profuse hemorrhaging." Dr. Baylock added.

"Alright drain the excess blood and we'll be able to treat the wounds." CutieAngel999 directed. Dr. Vaughn then drain al the blood that was blocking the close view of the wounds that need to be treated. Then something shocking happened. There was a huge, open wound.

"We won't be able to suture that big of a wound." Dr. Vaughn exclaimed.

"Well what if we use forceps?" CutieAngel999 suggested.

"Good thinking, that'll work for sure." Dr. Baylock answered.

"Now pinch one side together and suture it before it reopens again."

After Dr. Vaughn closed the open wound, there was another he had to do.

"We need to retrieve the bone fragments from the spleen." Dr. Baylock continued.

"Alright, let's put those bone fragments from the tray so that we can reassemble them later." Then Dr. Vaughn used the forceps to extract them and while doing that, the spleen was bursting into wounds which require rapid suturing. He also injected the stabilizer to keep Ginga's vitals from reaching 0. As Dr. Vaughn was making progress…

"We're doing well so far with the extraction, but the spleen would require immediate attention." CutieAngel999 remarked.

It took about 15 seconds for the remaining wounds to be treated. Afterwards Dr. Baylock said," Alright we can connect the bone fragments to the ribcage. Just be careful though."

So Dr. Vaughn began reconnecting the bone fragments back to the ribcage. After, he was handed the last one, there was another surprise. There was a missing piece!

"But…that's the last fragment. Don't tell me did we miss a fragment." Dr. Baylock questioned. Suddenly, Ginga went into cardiac arrest again with vitals of 10.

"This is bad! We have to use the defibrillator!" CutieAngel999 exclaimed, worried. It took about 3 tries for Ginga to get a pulse.

"Wait…was that hemorrhagic shock? His spleen's bleeding quite heavily." CutieAngel999 continued. Then Ginga's spleen bursted into bloody wounds followed by the missing bone fragment.

"Oh so that WAS it! Okay Dr. Vaughn, you know what to do. Treat the wounds and watch out for his vital signs as well." The drain was used several times since the spleen kept making pools of blood from the wounds. The syringe was also used until Ginga's vitals were around the 30's range.

After that, Dr. Vaughn managed to get the last bone fragment out of the spleen and treated the remaining wounds.

"Now we can connect the last bone fragment to the rib cage," Dr. Vaughn then said. After it was connected, CutieAngel999 instructed," Great. Now glue all the bones together by using the antibiotic gel."

After Dr. Vaughn did so, CutieAngel999 commended, "Excellent, I'm hoping for Ginga for a full recovery. Alright, please close him up."

Then Dr. Baylock sutured Ginga's incision, spreaded antibiotic gel to disinfect, and covered it with the bandages.

CutieAngel999 added," Wow it was rough and unexpected at first, but then it ended smoothly. Great work team!"

**30 minutes later…**

Madoka came running down after CutieAngel999 stopped by the waiting room.

"So how's Ginga?" Madoka asked.

"The operation was difficult at first, but then it was a complete success." CutieAngel999 answered.

Madoka shed into tears of joy," Thank you…sniff so Ginga's gonna be okay?"

"Yes mam. You're more than welcome to see him."

"Thank you…sniff so much…" Then Madoka ran to see Ginga recovering.

By the time she went to his room, Madoka saw Ginga sleeping peacefully, hoping for a full recovery. She held his hand and whispered," Oh Ginga…you're gonna be alright…and new."

Now all we're waiting is Ginga to get back on track…

**End of New Blood one-shot…**

**Note that I' was the nurse for this fanfic. In my opinion, I think I'll be a good team on Caduceus right? Well I hope you enjoy and plz review. Also keep in mind it was based on 2-3 of New Blood.**

**With love,**

**CutieAngel999 ^. ^ **


End file.
